When dreams fade
by ladybugg
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Helga's had a bad accident, and both Harold and Arnold pays her a visit. Will this little reunion spell disaster for them both, and somone else will be joining Helga in the er. Who will it be?
1. Default Chapter

WHEN DREAMS FADE.  
  
Disclaimer: Arnold and Helga and the rest of the PS 118 crew do not belong to me. Nickelodeon has the rights to all of those characters.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey Arnold is the cutest cartoon that is out there now. This is my first ever cartoon fic, so I hope you guys like it. Please review, and let me know if you like it or not, or if you want me to continue it. Let the story begin. * Means flashback.  
  
  
  
Helga sat in her small room, fingering the neatly pressed pink dress. She sat on her bed nervously waiting for her date to arrive. She had her blonde hair in an eloquent French twist, and her unibrow had now been waxed to make two very feminine looking set of eyebrows. Her makeup brought out the color of her eyes, as the lipstick complemented the fullness of her lips.  
  
It had been five years since she graduated from PS 118. She remained in her hometown, while many of her other friends went away for college. Out of all of her friends, only Herald and Stinky remained behind. Who would've ever thought that Herald would later become her boyfriend. For years she refused Herald because she secretly hoped that Arnold would come back home from college in England. However as timed passed, so did her desire to be with Arnold. She had to move on with her life, because she knew that deep down that Arnold had moved on with his.  
  
Helga knew that she was falling in love with Herald more and more each day. He had even lost all of that baby fat, in which people teased him about. Helga thought about the time when he asked her out.  
  
*It had been a rainy afternoon when Herald knocked on Helga's door. He was soaked from the rain, and the flowers in his hand were now ruined. Her dad answered the door, and looked the young man up and down before he spoke.  
  
"Yeah what can I help you with Heron?"  
  
"Hi Mr. Pataki. Is Helga home?"  
  
"Hold on an second Heron."  
  
"It's Herald."  
  
"Sure whatever Heron. Olga door. It's for you."  
  
Helga had walked down the long stairs, and went towards the door with her hands crossed over her chest. She had the same scowl on her face as she noticed who her visitor was. She looked him up and down, and wondered what he could possibly want with her,  
  
"Aren't you going to invite him in Olga, its raining cats and dogs out there?"  
  
"The name is Helga, Bob, and what do you want Herald?"  
  
"Helga, I brought these for you." He stuck out the ruined flowers, and handed them to her.  
  
"Herald is this your idea of an joke. Why I ought to beat you with these dilapidated flowers. Hey wait a minute what are these sorry excuse for flowers for any way?"  
  
"There for your birthday."  
  
"My birthday. You mean that you remembered my birthday?"  
  
"Well Yeah. I hope that you don't mind.  
  
"No I don't mind. That was very nice of you. Umm I mean the next time you want to bring me flowers they had better look ten times better than this. Do you seriously call this a gift? It sucks with a capital S.  
  
"Wait there's more."  
  
Herald reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a long red velvet box. Helga stood too dumbfounded move. He placed the long box in her hands, and she could only look at it.  
  
"Open it, I hope you like it. It wasn't exactly cheap you know."  
  
With shaking hands Helga opened the box. Inside there was a beautiful diamond necklace, that had two hearts hanging from the chain. Upon closer inspection she saw that there was a small inscription written on the back, which said I have always loved you, and will love you forever more. You are my day to my night, and the sun to my moon. In retrospect you are my heart, and you are my love. You are everything worth living, for you complete my life. Love Herald forever and ever.  
  
She looked up from the necklace, and stared into his eyes. She saw in them love, trust, and honesty. It was at that moment that she knew that Herald was the one for her. Without thinking she threw herself into his arms, and kissed him right on the lips. Every since then they had been together.  
  
Now five years later he had made planned a special date, at an exclusive restaurant. She already knew that he was going to pop the big question, and that made her equally nervous. Was she ready to give up the single life, and settle down with the man that she had come to love? To answer that question, she would have to say yes.  
  
Herald was not perfect, but she did love him, even if he wasn't the man of her dreams. 


	2. A love realized

A LOVE REALIZED  
  
Disclaimer: Every single character in this story belongs to me. I profit from them, and I claim sole ownership. I charge Nickelodeon a fee of $8,000 per episode, and $6,000 for show repeats. Yeah there all mine! Aw crap, my pants are on fire again. Fine these characters do not belong to me, and Nickelodeon doesn't pay me a thing. There I told the truth, now put the fire out. Put it out! Wait what are you going to do with that thing. Mommieeeeeeeeeeeeeee.........Darn that Nickelodeon.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'm the type of gal who likes to write stories that will surprise. So are you surprised??? So enjoy. T.T.F.N.  
  
P.S. My ego is feeling a little neglected, so please review, and I promise it'll be back to normal in no time. I also wanted to clarify that I misspelled Harold's name in the last chapter, but it's corrected in this story though. So without further ado, let the story begin.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Harold looked in the large oval mirror, and eyed the tailored outfit that he wore. He had never been the kind of man who wore many suits. So quite naturally he felt a little out of place. He chose to wear a tailored three- piece suit, with a very eloquent silk tie. His shoes were polished and neat, and he couldn't help but marvel at how good he looked.  
  
Tonight was a special night for Harold, because he had a very important announcement to make to the love of his life.  
  
Helga G. Pataki.  
  
He could recall the first time that he realized that he was falling in love with her. It wasn't at their formal Valentine's Day Dance. It wasn't even when they had their first ever boy/ girl party. It was the time when Sid on his bike, came and announced that Helga was going to Rhonda's girls only makeover party. He had said that she was actually dressed like a girl. So the boys who weren't invited decided to go and crash their party. He had to admit that he was pretty curious to see what she looked like all made up.  
  
However things didn't go as they planned. As a matter of fact they had to run for their lives, because those crazy broads had started to chase them. Everyone had got away, that is all besides Harold. They had caught him, and aimed to make at least one of the party crashers pay, and so they did. They held on to Harold, and put all of this strange make up and girly stuff on his face.  
  
He tried to get away, but no matter what he did nothing worked. Then he suddenly caught himself stealing glances at Helga, wondering how she looked before all the goop was plastered on her face. Every since then he had formed a strange longing to be with the skinny girl with pigtails.  
  
He reasoned that he was attracted to her was because they were so much alike. They had both been bullies, and they both like much of the same things. They both liked to play sports, and watch football. She wasn't afraid to get a little dirt under her nails, and most impressive was the fact that she could fix anything almost better than any man. She was his girlfriend, but at the same time she was just one of the guys.  
  
Sure she was still the rough looking tomboy when he had first asked her out, but something unexplainable attracted him to her. So he asked her out, and was surprised that she said yes. Of course the diamond necklace had helped a great deal. He had spent three years and six months saving money to buy the expensive jewelry, but he did so out of love. However, tonight was a special night, and he wanted to prove his love for the woman who held a special place in his heart. For tonight would be a night of revelations. It would be a night of revelations for him, and the love of his life.  
  
Harold checked out his outfit one last time, and he put a small black velvet box in his suit jacket pocket. He gathered his keys off of the table and walked out of the front door. He jumped inside his gold colored Lexus Jeep, and prepared to go pick up Helga. He prepared for the begging of the rest of his life, with the woman that he loved.  
  
****  
  
Kind of short I know, but in the next chapter somebody decides to come back. Who will it be, stick around to find out. 


	3. When dreams fade 3

When Dreams Fade 3  
  
Author's Note: The song that's in this story, is an original song. I wrote it because I'd thought it would be a nice touch for the story.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing that I own in this story is the song. So read it already.  
  
  
  
Arnold was sitting in the taxicab, noticing on how much his old neighborhood had changed. He reflected on all of his old friends, and how many of them went on with their lives.  
  
His best friend Gerald moved to Los Angeles, where he became a police officer. His knowledge of the streets, and his many informants had helped with the arrest of over 2,000 known felons. Even though Arnold and Gerald lived miles apart, they still kept in contact.  
  
Phoebe had moved to California, where she became a well-known psychiatrist She has helped many people with their problems, such as Matthew Perry and Mariah Carey.  
  
Brainy moved to Florida, where he is now a molecular biologist specialist, and he met and married an equally smart woman by the name of Eunice.  
  
Curly moved to New York, where he went to work as a telemarketer. A few months later he was locked into a mental institutional ward, because he claimed that he could see dead people. He has been locked up every since then.  
  
Eugene Moved to New Mexico, where he died a horrible death. He wanted to try his hand at bull fighting, but he ended up tripping and was trampled to death by the bull.  
  
Iggy moved to England, where he was a huge celebrity, until they found out that he wore bunny pajamas. He then moved to Rome hoping to restart his career. When that didn't follow through, he started moving from city to city, waiting for his next big break. Nobody has heard from him since.  
  
Lila moved to Kentucky, where she became the owner of a small bookstore.  
  
Rhonda became an over the top fashion model. The last thing anybody heard was that she was about to marry a well-known clothing designer.  
  
Sid moved to Ohio, where he became a horror graphic novel writer. He's the one that George Lucas calls when he's in need of another monster for one of his movies. So Sid will create a monster and get paid millions for doing so.  
  
Stinky moved to New Jersey where he is now homeless. He tried moving back to his old hometown, but he didn't have enough bus fare.  
  
Helga G. Pataki is another well-known author, She writes children poetry, and is quite successful. She has also opened a small club, where poetry reading on stage is allowed. It is very successful. Arnold hadn't thought about her since he moved to England, and he wasn't about to start now.  
  
Last but not least there was Harold. He became a famous football player. He not only won three super bowl rings, but he made royalties for every sports commercial that he ever did. To say the least Harold had came a long way from the big fat bully, who would go running to his mommy if he were in trouble.  
  
Things had surely changed, but Arnold was ready to go back home. There wasn't very much left to go home to anyway. It had been years since his Grandpa and Grandma had passed away. Many of the residents moved after they had died. So now Arnold had a large boarding house, with no occupants left. He decided that once he was settled in, then he would re-open the house and rent out the rooms.  
  
The yellow and black taxicab stopped in front of the desecrating old apartment. He paid the cabbie, and got out of the car. He stood looking at the old building, hoping that it wasn't going to cost too much money to repair. He walked up to his old apartment, unlocking the door for the first time in years. It immediately sent a wave of nostalgia, and grief through his body. How many times did he walk up these stairs, knowing that there was always going to be someone on the other side? How many times did he see a smiling face, wherever he turned? However those days are gone, and all that's left are the memories. He was grateful that they were all good memories, well all except the memory of when he left. His eyes began to water and the tears began to fall. He didn't want to remember that day, but his mind just wouldn't shut off the memories that were once comforting, but now painful. He slumped down to the floor, holding his head in his hands. So much grief and pain rushed over him, like an over run dam.  
  
He must have been sitting there for hours in tears, because when he finally looked up the daylight had surrendered to night. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and combed down his hair as he stood up. He grabbed his suitcase, and took it to his old room. Sure he could sleep in his grandparent's room, which in any case was bigger than this room. However, it was going to take some time for him to get readjusted in the old house.  
  
It was kind of ironic that his grandparents were the only real family that he had. Then again he always had his doubts. His grandparents claimed they were his biological relatives, but whenever he asked about his mom and dad, they quickly changed the subject. Sure Arnold was a little naïve, but he wasn't dumb. It really hurt him to know that he had no one. He was alone, and there wasn't anybody left that he could talk to.  
  
He began to unpack his clothes, and hanged them in his closet. Then he unpacked a bunch of old pictures that he had collected over the years. One was of his grandparents holding hands near a river. Then he had one of Gerald. Then he had one of the entire gang from his old school, which had everybody from Gerald to Helga.  
  
Helga. Now that's one person he tried his hardest to forget. She was the very epitome of evil. She had not one caring bone in her body. For years she had tormented and ridiculed him on a daily basis. Even when they became grown adults, she still found time to make him feel as if he were less than a man. He hated her; of that much he was sure. He stole a glance at her in the picture, and became so enraged that he threw the picture into the wall. Glass splattered in all different directions, and Arnold flinched as the glass sprayed him in a fuzzy instant. Feelings of the past haunted him, and he became twelve years all over again.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you Helga G. Pataki!"  
  
He fell on the bed, and became entangled in a flurry of bed sheets. He cried and cried, until he fell asleep. While he dreamed, he realized that most dreams do come true, but rather dreams eventually fade.  
  
  
  
  
  
Helga sat in her living room, waiting for Harold to arrive. She had butterflies in her stomach, which rarely happened to her. It had been a long time since she was this nervous. She jumped when she heard the doorbell ring. She stood up, smoothing out her long gown. She opened the door, and her mouth dropped to the ground. She looked at Harold, and noticed how handsome he looked in a suit. Normally he liked to wear gym shorts and t-shirts. Even when they went out for dinner, he'd wear long kaki pants and a white shirt. However, seeing him actually dressed up like this, confirmed her suspensions about the reason why he asked her out.  
  
Harold on the other hand looked at Helga, admiring the beautiful young woman that she turned out to be. She looked so beautiful, that he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her as if there was no tomorrow. So he did.  
  
Helga wasn't expecting Herald to kiss her, but when he did she surrendered into the kiss. They continued on for at least five minutes before they came up for air.  
  
"You look so beautiful. I will be honored to have you by my side Helga G. Pataki."  
  
"Thanks Snoogums. Look at you! You're handsome. Mel Gibson look out cause my man is in the house."  
  
"I love it when you call me that."  
  
"What? Snoogums?"  
  
"No you're man."  
  
"Well you are my man silly, and that's the way it's going to stay."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Until my very last breath."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Man I'm so lucky."  
  
"Luck had nothing to do with it, it was you all along."  
  
"Whatever it is, I'm grateful for it."  
  
"We better get going, before we miss our reservation."  
  
"Sure thing. Let's go honey bunch."  
  
Herald extended out his arm, and Helga slid her arm right through, and held on to his bulging arm muscles. She kept thinking about how much he was getting in shape, and she loved the fact that he was taking better care of himself.  
  
He escorted her toward the car, and opened the front door. Once she was in the car, Harold went to the driver's side and started the car. On their way to the restaurant, they made small talk about nothing in particular.  
  
Once they made it to the restaurant, Helga noticed how upscale it was. This wasn't the type of restaurant that they went to. She smiled to herself, when Harold spoke to the Mater D.  
  
"Hello Sir and Madame Do you have a reservation?"]  
  
"Yes we do. It's under Herald and Helga (Whatever's Harold's last name.)  
  
"Yes we have that right here. You're seated at table twenty-five. If you'll please follow me, I'll show you to your table."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They walked until they came to a beautiful table, bathed in the soft lights of neatly arranged candles. Harold pulled out Helga's chair, and she slid in the chair as gracefully as she could.  
  
Harold took his seat, and reached his hand out, and grabbed Helga's hand. They were soft to touch, which was odd. Helga's hand used to be rough like a boys, but since her time with him everything about her had changed. She was more feminine in everything that she did.  
  
He looked into her eyes trying to figure out what it was that she liked about him. Just as he was about to ask Helga, their waiter arrived. He seemed a little too chipper for Harold's taste, but he wasn't about to let him ruin his night.  
  
  
  
"Hello, my name is Ian, and I'll be your waiter tonight. Here's your dinner menu, and your desert menu. Is there anything that you'd like drink or snack on while you wait?"  
  
"I'll have a cup of red wine. Helga is there anything that you want?"  
  
"Some water would be fine."  
  
"She'll have a cup of water, and that'll be all."  
  
"O.K. One cup of red wine, and a cup of water will be coming right up."  
  
When the waiter left, Harold picked up Helga's hand, and brought it up to his mouth. He kissed it lightly, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"So have you decided what you're going to eat yet?"  
  
"No, have you?"  
  
"Steak well done."  
  
"I guess I'll eat the baked chicken platter.  
  
"Sounds good. So how was your day today?"  
  
"Other than trying to find something to wear for tonight, it's been good."  
  
"I thought that was a new dress."  
  
"It is. I couldn't find anything to wear, so I went shopping and found this."  
  
"It's beautiful on you."  
  
"You told me that already."  
  
"Only because I mean it."  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you that flattery would get you everything that you could ever want?"  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
"You bet. I think it's working a little too well, if you want my honest opinion."  
  
The waiter interrupted their intimate conversion, when he brought them their drinks.  
  
"Ok Red wine for you sir, and water for the Mrs. Have you decided on your order yet?"  
  
"Yes we have. I'll take the steak platter, well done, and a bottle of your finest wine. After dinner I'll have a slice of cherry pie."  
  
"And you Miss?"  
  
"I'll take the baked chicken platter, and after dinner I'll have a slice of apple pie."  
  
"O.K. So that's one steak platter, and one baked chicken platter. One bottle of our finest wine, and might I suggest our 1965 white wine. After dinner you want a slice of cherry pie, and one slice of apple. Is there anything else that you'd like before I place your order?"  
  
"No that'll be all. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Your order will take about thirty to thirty-five minutes before it's ready. Enjoy your stay at Lamoure's Restaurant."  
  
As the waiter walked off, Harold grabbed Helga's hands once more.  
  
"So where were we?"  
  
"You were telling me how beautiful I was."  
  
"Oh yeah, I was wasn't I?"  
  
"Yes you were. Go on."  
  
"You know we've been together for a while now, and I just want you to know that I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The night wore on, and they whispered sweet nothings to each other. The dinner finally arrived, and they enjoyed the food immensely. Once they were done with their main course, they moved on to their desert. The pie was sweet, and they both realized that they were both full.  
  
Harold grabbed both of Helga's hands, after they finished their meals. He looked into his eyes, and cleared his throat. It was obvious that he was nervous, but he held his head up high and proud.  
  
"Helga, I brought you here, because I have something very important that I want to ask you. Now you know that you mean everything to me, and that I truly love you with all of my heart. I don't want to ever lose you. You are my reason for living, and you make me such a better person. I'd be lying if I said that you didn't. You have changed me into a better person, and I'm grateful for that.  
  
Now it's time for the good news. You know much I love the Dallas Cowboys, and how I always root for them, even though I play for another team. Well as it turns out, I'm through playing with the Mavericks. I've been drafted to play with the Cowboys, and I've decided to move to Dallas at the end of this month. I want you to come to Dallas with me. Helga you are what I waited my whole life for, and I hope it's the same way for you."  
  
"It is. Believe me it is."  
  
"Good I'm glad to hear that. I've arranged for something special for you."  
  
Harold waved his hands to the Mater D, and a small band walked up to their table. There was a short lady wearing a white dress, and she began singing.  
  
"Look into my eyes,  
  
And tell me what you see?  
  
Am I everything?  
  
That you'll ever need?  
  
There's no reason to hide,  
  
No don't you be afraid  
  
You have no reason to fear,  
  
Because we've got it made  
  
So I'll be there,  
  
With open arms  
  
To guide you and protect you.  
  
I'll keep you safe from harm.  
  
With open arms,  
  
I'll be all that you need.  
  
But first, But first,  
  
Will you marry me?"  
  
Helga's mouth fell, and she couldn't believe what she heard. Her heart was beating too fast, and sweat began to fall. She tried speaking, but the words were lost in her throat.  
  
"I wrote that song for you, and I wanted to know if you'd honor me by becoming my wife?"  
  
"Y.. Y.. Yes I'll marry you!!!"  
  
Helga must have screamed, because ople were staring at her. Everyone applauded the moment Harold put his arms around her waist, and kissed her. Helga knew that he was going to ask something big. She didn't expect two big announcements. She did love Harold, but moving to Dallas wasn't something that she anticipated. Regardless, hey were now engaged, and she would follow him to the end of the earth, if that's what he wanted. Right now all she was concerned with was calling her mother and tell her the good news. She would be spending the rest of her life with a man that she loved more than life itself. 


	4. When dreams fade 4

WHEN DREAMS FADE 4  
Author's Notes: I'm so glad that a lot of the reviewers were openly honest about their opinions of the story. I just wanted it known that I wanted to try something different, and I got a mixture of good reviews as well as bad ones. Anyway I hope that you like this chapter of our little saga. Oh, fans of Helga and Arnold, don't give up just yet. Anyway just read the story, and tell me how you liked it, or how you didn't like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. These characters belong to someone that I could care less about. So there.   
Helga Pataki couldn't believe her luck. It was just yesterday that she was eating at a five star restaurant, and eating lunch with her new fiancé. Things couldn't be any better than they already were. Days ago she was happy just being Harold's girlfriend, and now he was her fiancé. She stood in Harold's attic, preparing for the two-day move to Dallas.  
  
She had spent the last four hours packing up boxes, and throwing away old junk. She came across a few pictures that were stored away in a rusty old chest. She looked at the pictures of Harold, during the time he was a little on the hefty side. Helga recalled how the two of them would wreck havoc on the school. She never would've thought that they would eventually end up together.  
  
She pulled out a picture of their entire classroom, and she looked at all of her former classmates. There stood all her former friends staring back at her, through a void of still photos. She looked at her best friend Phoebe, whom she still talked to from time to time. She made a mental note that she was going to make Phoebe, her bride's maid. Then her face strolled across Gerald's face, and then it settled on Arnold.  
  
She recalled how often she would obsess over him, and how he never showed any interest in her whatsoever. She hated that she spent so much time secretly lusting over Arnold, when she could've been after Harold the whole time.  
  
Arnold was a sweet boy that treated her with a certain level of respect. However, he never had any feelings for her. In a way she was glad that he never made any moves towards her, because if he did she wouldn't have had any clue as to how wonderful Harold was.  
  
There were times when she was at her all time low, where Harold would come with just a smile and make her feel better. He was everything that she could ever want, and as time passed she was quickly getting over the whole Arnold infatuation. She wanted that part of her life over with, and she wanted to do nothing but think about Harold.  
  
She thought about the loving way her fiancé treated her, and she wanted to do nothing but be by his side. So as she packed away his belonging from the attic, as she dreamed of what it would be like to be Harold's wife. She wasn't looking forward to moving to Dallas, but as long as she with the love of her life she would be all right.  
  
She moved from every corner of the room packing a wide variety of boxes, until she came upon an old shoebox. She was just about to throw the ragged box away, until she heard something make a noise inside the box. She shook the box side to side, making sure that there wasn't some kind of germ infested pest inside. Once she was satisfied that there were no living creatures in the box, she slowly removed the lid of the box.  
  
She stood there looking down at a bunch of letters, which had a long string tying them together. She felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed the name that was listed on the front of the envelope. She read the name over and over again, to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating. The handwriting was unmistakable, and it was one that she was highly familiar with.  
  
She stared at the envelope, which read the name Arnold. She tried to figure out why Harold would have a letter from Arnold. Upon looking closer to the envelope, she realized that they were pretty old letters.  
  
Suddenly her knees began to get weak, and she had to take a seat on the dusty floor. She pulled the letter from the string that held all them together. She turned the letter over in her hand, and noticed that the envelope had already been opened.  
  
She pulled the letter out of the envelope, and unfolded the letter at once. She looked at the first thing that her eyes fell upon, which was the date. She could remember that day as if it were yesterday. The letter was dated on the day when Arnold went to Paris.  
  
She started to read the letter, realizing what the letter contained. She looked on as she read a very familiar passage, and her heart caught in her throat. She read the letter, and the tears began to fall.  
  
Dear Helga,  
  
The only thing that I can say has to be said through my idea of poetry. I'm not much of a poet, but this is pretty much how I feel. So I hope that you like the poem, and once you're finished with that I have a very important question that I need to ask you. So here goes nothing Helga.  
  
Look into my eyes, And tell me what you see? Am I everything? That you'll ever need? There's no reason to hide, No don't you be afraid You have no reason to fear, Because we've got it made So I'll be there, With open arms To guide you and protect you. I'll keep you safe from harm. With open arms, I'll be all that you need. To Paris I go. Please come with me  
  
There it is. I'm leaving to go to Paris to live, and I want you to come with me. I know that this is sudden, but I have come to the realization that I'm in love with you. I don't know how or when this happened, but it has. Like I said, I'm leaving tomorrow. I want you to come with me. If you come with me, I'll take that as a sign that you love me too. However, if you decide to stay, I'll take that as a sign that you don't care about me at all. I'll be at the airport, and my flight leaves at 6:00 P.M. please be there, because without you I'd be lost. I know that this is rather sudden, but I meant every word that I said. You have always been a friend, and it took a while to realize that I wanted you to be something more than a friend. If you feel the same way, then meet me at the airport. Then we can begin our lives together.  
  
Love Arnold.  
  
Helga held the letter in her eyes, unaware that she had tears in her eyes until they fell. She stood up and slowly climbed down the attic stairs. She went in search of Harold, wanting some answers to the obvious questions that she had to ask.  
  
"Harold."  
  
Harold stepped from behind her, and lightly kissed her neck. She turned around to face him, and the memories that she had with her came flashing back into her mind. How many times had he lied to her, and the thoughts about the lies that he told as he proposed to her infuriated her to no end. She instantly thought about his proposal, which was identical from the letter Arnold sent. All lies.  
  
She looked into his eyes, wondering if he meant anything that he said. Was he using her? Did he really have any genuine feelings for her? The answer to that was obviously not, because he wouldn't have lied. So she did the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
She raised a shaky hand, and she slapped Harold as hard as she could. There was a look of sheer astonishment written on his face. He questioned her with his eyes, and Helga couldn't take it anymore. She slumped down to her knees, and began crying. Her entire body racked back and forth, as she cried harder than she's ever cried. Love wasn't supposed to be this painful, was it?  
  
As she cried Harold was instantly by her side, trying to console her with smooth words. Were those lies as well, Helga wondered. When she couldn't take any more of his lies, she thrust the letter in his face. For an instant there was a look of confusion written on his face. Then there was a look of acknowledgement, and then a look of guilt.  
  
Harold stood up, and turned his back toward Helga. He didn't want her to see the tears in his eyes, or the fact that what she accused him of was indeed true. He didn't want her to know that for years he had been lying to her, and what made that worse was the fact that he had used someone else's words.  
  
"When were you going to tell me?" Helga sobbed.  
  
"Helga I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"It's too late for that Harold. You've already hurt me. Is that what you wanted?"  
  
"I didn't want any of this to happen."  
  
"Then why? Why did you do it?"  
"Because I didn't want to lose you, to him." He said as he turned back around to face her.  
  
"What are you talking about Harold?" Helga shouted.  
  
"I know Helga. I know!"  
  
"Harold?"  
  
"You love Arnold don't you?" He asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't lie to me Helga." He shouted out in rage.  
  
"You're the one whose full of lies Harold!"  
  
"It's true. You really do love him don't you? Is that it?"  
  
"What does it matter? You never loved me, because if you did you never would've lied to me in the first place." She said pointing an accusing finger at him.  
  
"You're still in love with him, aren't you?" He asked sadly.  
  
"Where are you getting this crap from?"  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
"NO! You're the only one that I love Harold. Why are insisting that I'm still in love with Arnold."  
  
"Because I read your journal Helga. Now try to deny your feelings. Look me in the face right now, and tell me that you don't love him." Harold accused.  
  
"Look I may have had feelings for Arnold when we were kids, but that's over now."  
  
"Since when Helga? If I were to give you those letters years ago, do you honestly think that you would've chosen me over him."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"The damn truth!"  
  
"Yes I would've if you'd only gave me the chance."  
  
"Bullshit!"  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Because I know it's the truth. You wouldn't have given me the time of day, if I gave you those letters and you know it."  
  
"Now I guess we'll never know now, will we?"  
  
"So that's it? You're giving up on me for a man that's not even around anymore?" Harold said angrily.  
  
"I'm giving up on a man that has told me nothing but lies."  
  
"So it's like that?" He asked.  
  
"It's like that Harold."  
  
"Did you ever love me?" He asked sadly.  
  
"More than you could ever realize. It's just too bad that you loved me so much, that you thought the only way to my heart would be to lie."  
  
"It was the only way I knew how to get close to your heart Helga. I'm sorry that I wasn't man enough for you. I'm sorry that I wasn't Arnold, but I do love you."  
  
"Which lie do you expect me to believe Harold?"  
  
"I just wanted you to love me." Harold said as he walked out the room.  
  
Helga sat on the floor, as she stood up from the floor. She tried to decide if she wanted to go into the living room to apologize to Harold, or if she wanted to walk out of the house leaving her whole new life behind. Yes she was in love with Arnold, but how many years ago was that?  
  
Now things were different. Weren't they? She still wanted to marry Harold, even if he knew that she was once in love with Arnold. However that was the past, and that was long forgotten. She came upon the realization that she wanted Harold in her life, and she had to find him in order to let that truth be known.  
  
When Helga looked out the front door, she noticed that Harold's car was now gone. Feeling a deep-seated fear, she ran upstairs to their bedroom to find it empty. Harold's suitcases were also gone, as she wearily noticed. So he was gone, and there was nothing that she could do about it. She knew that she could go to the airport, but she decided to stay.  
  
*If he wants to run away, then he's the one that doesn't really love me.  
  
She went into the living room, and grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter. She grabbed her car keys, and locked the front door behind her. She got behind the car seat, and began driving to the only place that her heart would allow her to go. After about thirty minutes of driving, she soon found herself in the airport parking lot.  
  
She locked her car, and ran inside the building looking for Harold. As she went to waiting area, she saw a flock of people flocking around one individual. She should of known who the mystery man was, the moment she walked into the terminal. However, she crept in between the hordes of people in order to get as close to Harold as she could. At once she could see his huge form, bending over to sign a little kids autograph.  
  
As soon as she was able to get in front of the mad crowd, she found herself standing face to face with Harold. For one instant it seemed like time had stood still, as the two lovers stared long and hard into each other eyes.  
  
For one brief instant Helga thought that Harold was going to scoop her in his arms, and that all the fighting would be just a memory. However, things didn't go as they were supposed to. Instead Harold took a complete stranger into his arms, and gave her a kiss that was only supposed to be reserved for Helga.  
  
Helga looked on as the skinny blonde devoured her fiancé's lips, and he was doing pretty much the same. Of course the groupie didn't know the reasoning why Harold was kissing her, she was just glad that a celebrity was actually kissing her. Helga wasn't mad at the girl though, because she was ignorant to Harold's whole scheme. This scheme was to let Helga know that the relationship was over. She felt her heart fall to the floor, knowing that Harold was the one ending their relationship. She felt the tears fall from her eyes, but she kept her head up high and strong. She wanted him to know just how much that he had hurt her, so she maintained their eye contact.  
  
When he finally looked up and saw her, she looked him straight in the eyes. She then turned around and walked back out the building. She headed back home, ready to start her life over without Harold in it.   
  
Harold boarded the plane with a bunch of groupies following closely behind. He was glad that they couldn't make it through the checkpoint, and that he had time to let his thoughts run wild. He had never intended to hurt Helga, but somehow he managed to do just that. He had wondered why she came back at all, especially after the way he had treated her. Did she really love him? Was that why she came back? Was that why she was standing there crying a thousand tears, or was it because he stepped all over her feelings by kissing another. He took his seat on the plane, and once he was seated he cried. He cried for the loss of the only woman that he had ever loved. He cried for all the promises that were broken, and most importantly for breaking Helga's already fragile heart.   
That's it for chapter 4. Review, and let me know what you think. 


	5. When dreams fade 5

DREAMS FADE 5  
Author's Notes: You never know how this story is going to go. Right? Anyway I'm a huge fan of cliffhangers, and startling plot twist. I mean first there were Helga and Harold together, now there's a possibility of Helga and Arnold. But fear not loyal readers; there still a bunch of more twists and turns just around the corner. I mean who knows whom Helga's going to end with. I mean if you really want the answer, then stick around. There's much more to come. As for the ones that hated this story, then I'm sorry that you feel that way. However, I'm no conformist, and I refuse to conform to other people's expectations. I write stories that I personally want to read, and like to create fiction that isn't your typical fan fiction. So if you hate it, oh well. As for the ones that loved it, well I aim to please. However haters of this story, I will urge you to stick around. You never know, you might eventually like it in the end. Or not. This is a song fic too, well sort of. The song belongs to Stained, and it's called "Outside". Enjoy. The song will be in all caps.  
  
Disclaimer: Nickelodeon is so lucky that they own every single character on Hey Arnold. They should be glad to hear me say that I'm just borrowing these characters for a little bit. They should be thankful that I claim no ownership, but I will say this one thing before I go. I'm going to twist, manipulate, and warped their characters and their little bitty minds to tiny bits of shrapnel. Therefore I still get the last laugh. Hahahahahahahaha.  
  
  
Harold's POV  
  
I sat on the plane, refusing to shed any tears for the woman that I was in love with. I refused to feel like I had done anything wrong, even though I knew that in all honesty I did. Despite the fact that I openly lied to her, my emotions for her were no lie. I did love her, perhaps even more than I loved myself. To realize that she might still carry a torch for Arnold tore up my insides more than I would have ever realized.  
  
The thing that really eats me up was the fact that she didn't acknowledge my true feelings for her. So what if Arnold wrote love letters to her years ago? Where was Arnold when Helga needed her the most? Where was Arnold when she needed a real man by her side? Who was the man that finally stepped up to the plate, and truly declared their love for her? It damn sure wasn't Arnold. It's true that I used Arnold's words, but my feelings were in conjunction to what Arnold was trying to say. However, it was me that had the balls to stand in her face and admit it.  
  
I didn't reveal my feelings for her in some cheesy love letter. I walked to her front door bearing presents for her birthday, and I stood there waiting for either acceptance or rejection from her. I was so glad that she accepted me at that time. However, where was her acceptance of me now? I wasn't a perfect man, and I did acknowledge the fact that I had lied to her. Could it be that I had hurt her, almost as much as she had hurt me? Then to make matters worse, I had kissed that woman earlier. Why had Helga been there? Was she trying to admit that she was still in love with me, regardless of any lies that I may have told?  
Harold sat in his seat, and reached for his C.D. player. He didn't want to think about Helga anymore. He just wanted to forget that he had ever declared his love to her. He wanted to forget about the nagging pain in his heart. He wanted to let go of the memories in his head, but they kept coming back with a vengeance. So he lifted his earphones to his ears, and pressed the eleventh track on the C.D. The song was called "Outside", and that was one of his favorite songs. So he listened to the song in hopes of forgetting about Helga. He had hoped, but he was about to find out that hoping wasn't going to make him forget his pain. However, he pressed the play button. It was a futile attempt, but he had to try to forget her.  
AND YOU BRING ME TO MY KNEES AGAIN ALL THE TIMES WHEN I COULD BEG YOU PLEASE IN VAIN ALL THE TIMES THAT I FELT INSECURE FOR YOU AND I LEAVE MY BURDENS AT THE DOOR  
He had wanted to turn around and go back home, but what would that prove. She had already made up her mind, and if she didn't before then she had certainly done so by now. She would never take him back now, not after all that he had done. He had screwed up one of the best things in his life, the only thing that was good. He hated himself for that, but most of all he hated Helga.  
  
Why couldn't she have been just a little understanding? Why did she have to blow everything out of proportion? Why was she crying over something that has never happened? It's true that I never gave Helga the letter from Arnold, but why would I? I had the same feelings for Helga, the same feelings that Arnold had. However, we all know that Helga would have never given me a chance, if Arnold were still in the picture as well.  
I have always known about Helga's feelings towards Arnold, so I lied and cheated to get what I wanted. I had been wrong to do the things that I've done, but so was Helga. She should've been more forgiving. She shouldn't have cried for something that no longer existed. Arnold was gone, and Helga would blame me forever for his leaving. Arnold had wanted Helga to go with him, but because of me she didn't. She was angry because she didn't get to make that decision, and rightfully so. However don't expect me to understand why she would be so upset, unless she still had feelings for Arnold. That was the real reason why I had left. I couldn't bare the thought that the only woman I loved still had a space reserved in her heart for him. She was supposed to love me, but in all respects she didn't. Not really. I was just the man to help her get over someone else. That's all I meant to Helga, and I hated her for that. I hated her with a passion at that moment.  
BUT I'M ON THE OUTSIDE I'M LOOKING IN I CAN SEE THROUGH YOU SEE YOUR TRUE COLORS CAUSE INSIDE YOU'RE UGLY YOU'RE UGLY LIKE ME I CAN SEE THROUGH YOU SEE TO THE REAL YOU  
Helga hated driving. Normally she would let Harold drive the car, but she had to see him again. She couldn't let him leave thinking that she had still wanted Arnold. She had wanted nothing but him in her life, and the thought of losing him was almost unbearable. For the past few years, she had wanted a life with Harold. For better or worse. What kind of relationship hasn't had their share of lies and deceit? So what if he did lie, she still wanted him in her life.  
Why did he run off? Wasn't their love strong enough to survive through this crisis? She used to think that it was, but now she wasn't so sure anymore. He kissed another woman, and disregarded her prescience. It seemed like he was declaring that he no longer needed or wanted her. She could actually feel her heart breaking at that precise moment. He should have came running back into her arms, but he chose to walk away. So she went home, with her heart in her hands, and that knowledge confirmed that Harold didn't really love her like he claim he did. What happened to his promise to love her forever? What happened to all the promises and oaths that he had made? Oh that's right. They were all lies, or were they. Helga knew that she might never find the answers to those questions, and that knowledge almost was too much for her to take. She wanted to get her mind off of Harold, so she turned on the radio. She switched from station to station, trying to find something to listen to. When that proved futile, she pushed in her Stained tape that was sticking out of the tape deck. She pressed her favorite song and listened, not knowing that this was the exact same song that Harold was listening to as well.  
ALL THE TIMES THAT I FELT LIKE THIS WON'T END IT'S FOR YOU AND I TASTE WHAT I COULD NEVER HAVE IT WAS FROM YOU ALL THE TIMES THAT I'VE CRIED, MY INTENTIONS, WERE FULL OF PRIDE BUT I WASTE MORE TIME THAN ANYONE  
  
She hated that Harold acted like nothing had even happened. He treated her like trash, and that really bothered her. It almost seemed like he had been playing with her emotions all this time. It seemed to her that he wanted to see how far he could string her along like a puppet. She hated him for that. She hated that he didn't care that he had hurt her this much. She hated the fact that he was the one that walked away, without a good reason why. So what if he told a lie? At least I made the effort to forgive and forget. What did he do? He kissed another, and looked her straight in the eye and declared that the relationship was over. She hated him for that.  
BUT I'M ON THE OUTSIDE I'M LOOKING IN I CAN SEE THROUGH YOU SEE YOUR TRUE COLORS CAUSE INSIDE YOU'RE UGLY YOU'RE UGLY LIKE ME I CAN SEE THROUGH YOU SEE TO THE REAL YOU  
Helga drove home, and the tears began to fall. Maybe she had made one of the biggest mistakes of her life. Maybe she should have fought harder to keep him. She had lost the love of her life, and now it was too late.  
Harold flew home, and the tears seemed like they would never stop. Maybe he was wrong to kiss that woman, when he should've been holding Helga in his arms. Maybe he should have fought harder to keep her. It would seem like he had lost the love of his life, and it was his entire fault.  
ALL THE TIMES THAT I'VE CRIED ALL THIS WASTED IT'S ALL INSIDE AND I FEEL ALL THIS PAIN STUFFED IT DOWN IT'S BACK AGAIN AND I LIE HERE IN BED ALL ALONE, I CAN'T MEND BUT I FEEL TOMORROW WILL BE O.K.  
Tears fell, and memories returned. Two hearts were slowly breaking, and there was no room for forgiveness in either one. Time was all the other had, and soon they would find out that their time alone would be spent thinking about one another. Helga hated herself for thinking of Harold, and Harold hated himself for thinking of Helga. They hated themselves for loving the other, but now it was time to let go of that love once and for all  
BUT I'M ON THE OUTSIDE I'M LOOKING IN I CAN SEE THROUGH YOU SEE YOUR TRUE COLORS CAUSE INSIDE YOU'RE UGLY YOU'RE UGLY LIKE ME I CAN SEE THROUGH YOU SEE TO THE REAL YOU  
Helga pressed the tape deck, and took out the Stained tape. Once she was at a red light, she began pulling the tape out of its shell. She rolled down the window, and threw the tape out the window. It was time to forget. It was time to move on with her life, and forget about Harold, regardless of the fact that she was head over heels in love with him. It was Harold alone that she loved, but it was obvious that he didn't love her back.  
Harold turned off his C.D. and removed the Stained CD. He placed the CD on the floor, and crushed it beneath his foot. He leaned down to pick up the tiny pieces, and then threw them in the trashcan. It was time to move on. He had a new life waiting for him in Dallas. It's just too bad that he wasn't going to be spending it with Helga. He wanted to just forget about Helga. It was just a little too hard, but he was determined to forget. He was going to forget that he was madly in love with her, and had been since they were kids. It's just a shame that Arnold would always occupy that space in her heart, the place where he belonged.  
  
  
  
That's it. Man I was feeling so sad after I finished writing this story. Will these two confused lovers ever get anything right? Is it really over? What's going to happen when Helga runs into Arnold? Join us next time on When the Dream fades. 


	6. When dreams fade 6

Dreams Fade 6  
  
Author's Notes: It's been way too long, hasn't it? For that I do apologize. It's like I mentioned before in another story, I am away from home. I really wish that I could spit these stories out faster, but being away from my house is slowing me down. However, notice that I said slowing me down, and not stopping. No I'll never stop. So I hope you guys/gals aren't too mad at me though. Any way let's get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope none of these characters belong to me. Sorry to say it, but they don't. (   
  
Arnold had been redecorating the boarding house, every since he returned from Paris. He was so immerse in his daily chores that he hadn't even realized that three days had passed. He looked down at his clothes, and noticed that they were covered in dirt and paint. His fingernails were filthy and covered in paint, and then he decided that he was in need of a shower.  
  
He walked to the bathroom, and washed away the excess paint from his hands. Then he went back to his bedroom, and then he got some clean clothes. Once that was done, he headed towards the shower. He turned on the shower nozzle, and he waited for the bathroom to become filled with steam.  
  
Once the bathroom was filled with smog, Arnold hopped into the bathtub. The water was so hot, that Arnold noticed that his skin was turning bright red. He scrubbed his skin until all traces of the paint was gone. He noticed that it seemed like all of his troubles were fading away as well.  
  
When he was through bathing, he got out of the tub and dried off. He walked into the bedroom, and he put on his clean clothes. After he was dressed, he looked around the house for his car keys. He was now clean, and there was no way that he was going to finish his house now. So he decided that it was time to get a bit of fresh air. He decided to go to the grocery store, because he didn't have any food in the house. That and the fact that he hadn't eaten anything in the past three days, and he soon realized that he was famished.  
  
He went to a nearby grocery store, and pulled out a big grocery basket. He decided to buy a lot of food, so that he wouldn't have to come back for a while. He immediately set off with his chores of grocery shopping. He went from lane to lane, trying to find something that he would enjoy eating.  
  
  
  
Helga didn't want to go home just yet, and so she decided to go to Harold's house. She realized that most of her belongings were already packed away on a professional moving van, and they were already on their way to Dallas. So that meant that Helga would have to spend the night at Harold's house, until she could retrieve all of her belongings back. Staying at Harold's house was the last thing that she wanted to do, but she refused to stay in her empty apartment. At least at Harold's house, he still had his bed.  
  
It was then that she remembered, that she gave her house keys to her landlord. She had already given her landlord her notice of vacating her unit. Now what was Helga going to do? It was bad enough that she didn't even have her apartment, but she soon realized that she would even have to come up with another deposit for her next apartment.  
  
She wondered if Harold would rent out his house to her. After all, his house was paid for, and he is going to be in Dallas. Then she thought against asking Harold about renting out his house to her. Besides the house held way too many memories for Helga. So she decided to call up her old landlord, and see if she rented out her old apartment yet. She dialed the phone number, and waited until her landlord answered the phone. After all Helga and Carol had become good friends. Maybe she would let her come back.  
  
"Thank you for calling Piney Park Palace. My name is Carol Sparks. How can I help you today?"  
  
"Carol, hi it's me Helga."  
  
"Heya. How are you doing girl?"  
  
"Not too good."  
  
"What's wrong?" Carol asked worriedly.  
  
"Harold and I broke up." She said while trying to suppress the pain in her voice.  
  
"Aw. Helga. Is there anything that I can do for you?"  
  
"You can tell me that you haven't rented out my apartment yet."  
  
"Helga I wish I could, but it's already too late. We have a waiting list a mile long, and I usually rent out the apartment to the next person in line.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Helga sobbed into the phone feeling her strength diminishing.  
  
"Why don't you come stay with me?" Carol asked.  
  
"I can't do that Carol. Besides you have a husband and child to worry about. I don't want to burden you with my problems. Besides I can just ask Harold if he'd consider renting me his house."  
  
"Nonsense. Come on over. There's plenty of room, and you know Mandy would love the company."  
  
"I'm sorry Carol, but I can't. I'll be fine. I promise."  
  
"I see that you're still as stubborn as ever. Now why don't you tell me what happened between you and Harold."  
  
Helga told Carol exactly what happened, and after a moment of consolation Helga said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.  
  
After sitting by the phone for over three hours, Helga wondered if she was waiting for Harold to call. When her legs began to fall asleep, and her stomach began to hurt due to starvation, she slowly got up from her spot on the floor. She walked towards the floor and headed to the kitchen. She walked over to the icebox lazily, and peered inside expecting that she was going to find something suitable to eat. Her expectations were diminished, when she realized that there was absolutely nothing in the icebox.  
  
She decided that she was going to go get something to eat, and she went into the living room. She grabbed her car keys, and walked out to the car. Once she was inside her car, she debated on whether or not she should eat out or buy something. She decided that her health would be better off if she bought something. So she drove off towards the grocery store, hoping to forget about Harold and the fact that she had been waiting by the phone for him to call. It literally broke her heart that he didn't, or so she thought.  
  
  
  
Harold paced back and forth, trying to find something to do. He wanted to find something that would take his mind off of her. Helga G. Pataki. She was the girl that stole his heart, and broke it all at the same time. He ached to hear her voice again, and he didn't care if she was going to curse him out. He had to hear her voice.  
  
He longed to run his fingers through her hair, and visions of their first time together kept invading his mind. He chastised himself for thinking about a woman, who clearly wasn't thinking about him. He hated acknowledging that he would always come second in Helga's heart. Yet, he still loved her. He loved her so much, that he could barely breathe when he thought about her beautiful face.  
  
*She was mine! Damn it, and I screwed everything up.  
  
He hated that she just walked away, but he hated himself even more for allowing her to walk away. Wasn't their love supposed to be stronger than that? Was her love for him as powerful as it was for him? Did she feel pain, and did it hurt her to think about him? He wondered if her thoughts were on him, or if her thoughts were focused on Arnold.  
  
*Chances are she's thinking about him, because she hasn't even called. He reasoned that Helga would call him when she's good and ready, but he wondered about how long that would take. He didn't want to wait, and the truth of the matter was that he couldn't wait. He had to hear her voice just one more time. He had to let her know that this separation was tearing him apart. He had to let her know, through his own words that he really did love her. He wasn't about to just give up on her, and he walked out to his phone. He didn't hesitate to pick up the phone, and he dialed the number to his old house. He listened on as the phone rang, and after a long while he decided to hang up.  
  
He felt a feeling of jealousy course through his body, and he became so enraged that he threw the phone across the room.  
  
*She sure didn't wait for long to go chasing after Arnold did she?  
  
What Harold didn't know was that he had only missed talking to Helga by mere minutes. Had he called her three minutes earlier, he would have been talking to Helga. He would have realized that she was still in love with him, and they would eventually end up together. Now it would seem like one chain of events was about to change their lives forever. Helga now aimed at living her life away from Harold, and Harold would become so bitter and hateful towards Helga. Their once strong love was slowly becoming a weak foundation based on hatred and jealousy. What they had was beginning to become a faint memory, but they both still held on to the hope that the other one really did love the other. It's just a shame that neither one of them had a clue as to how much love that was really there between them.  
  
  
  
Arnold was walking out of the grocery store, and he had a basket filled with groceries. For the past two minutes, he had been struggling with his wallet and basket at the same time. He tried to put his money in his wallet, and he wasn't looking where he was going. He was about to put his wallet in his back pocket, when his basket careened into something solid. His head jerked up at a familiar sounding voice, and his heart was caught momentarily in his chest.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going buddy! If I wasn't such a lady, you'd be at the other end of my fist."  
  
Arnold watched on in surprise as Helga stood up on her feet. She was beginning to mouth off again, as a sudden realization crossed her face. They both stood there, unmoving and quiet. For Arnold, there was the woman that broke his heart all those years ago. For Helga, there was the man that managed to destroy her life without even trying. Neither could say a word, and they both noticed how the much the other had changed.  
  
To Arnold, Helga was beautiful. He saw a woman that he'd never thought that he would ever see. To Helga, Arnold was manly. His head was now evened out with the rest of his body. He had a Brad Pitt quality now, and Helga couldn't help but think that he still wasn't Harold. As they stood there with old feelings trying to resurface, they held on fast to the growing resentment boiling deep in their hearts. Arnold was the first to speak, but Helga was clearly the one with the last word.  
  
"Helga. If I had known that I was going to run into you, I would have hit you a little bit harder." He said rudely.  
  
"Look here pal, you don't have any qualms with me. If you want to gripe and complain, then you better call Harold."  
  
"What's Harold got to do with any of this?"  
  
"He's the one that kept all those sappy love letters of yours a secret from me. I just found out about them today, as a matter of fact."  
  
"He never gave them to you?" He asked surprisingly.  
  
"No he didn't, and that's the main reason that I'm not marrying him either!" She said angrily.  
  
"You were going to marry Harold?" Arnold asked dubiously.  
  
"Yeah I was, but that's all over with now." Helga said sadly.  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe leave for New York. Besides, there's nothing here for me."  
  
"Well don't let me stop you."  
  
"You never could, you football headed freak."  
  
"It's nice to see that some things never change."  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, they never will."  
  
"I don't know it was that I ever saw in you. You're not even pretty. It's no wonder that you eventually dated the fattest kid in school. He's probably the only sap sucker that would ever go out with you." Arnold quipped.  
  
"Well I don't know about that one. I mean you tried pretty hard yourself."  
  
"I guess that was my mistake."  
  
"You have ruined my life Arnold, and I rue the day that I ever met you. Yeah, I may have dated the fattest man in our school, but he's ten times the man that you'll ever be. He has always treated me with respect, love and honor. It may even be true that he never gave me your letters, but he was a good man to me. I loved him, and now it's all over. Just like that," Helga said as she sobbed into her hands.  
  
"Yeah but I loved you too." Arnold said as he turned and walked away.  
  
Helga could do nothing as her former high school crush walked out of her life again. She had never felt so alone in all her life, and she certainly didn't like this new feeling. As a matter of fact there were now three hearts trying to adjust to the new feelings that were coursing through their bodies.  
  
For Harold, he felt a loss unlike anything he had ever felt before. He lost the one woman that he ever loved. For Arnold, he realized that Helga wasn't even aware of his letters until today. Then there was Helga. For some reason she was torn between the only two men, that she would ever love. They were two men, which hated her at that moment. It was too much for her to take.  
  
So much so that she turned around, and got back in her car. She forgot about the hunger in her belly and the food that had yet to be bought. She started the car, and pressed her foot to the gas pedal. She drove as fast as she could, because she had to talk to Harold. She couldn't live her life without him, and she was even more confused about her old feelings for Arnold resurfacing. Arnold had said that he loved her, and he walked away. What was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to wait on Harold to come back around, or was she supposed to go after Arnold? Was she supposed to pretend that all those years with Harold had been for nothing, or was she supposed to pretend that she was really supposed to be with Arnold?  
  
Then she reflected on the conversation that she had with Arnold. It was obvious that he resented her, for breaking his heart. The same could be said of Harold, who hated her because she couldn't let go of the past. However, Helga cried a billion tears on the way home. So much so that she didn't even see the stalled car that was in the middle of the street. She was so involved with her feelings that she wasn't even aware that she hadn't even put on seatbelt. She was so distraught that she hadn't even noticed that she had been driving over 90 mph. So imagine her surprise when her car went flying through the air, after hitting the other car and rolling the street. In a matter of minutes Helga called out the name of the only man that she would ever love.  
  
"Harold."  
  
Then there was nothing left but darkness.  
  
  
  
WHAT HAVE I DONE!!! Is this it? Is Helga dead? OMG!!!! What's next? If you want the answer to those questions read the next chapter. Yes there's still more to come. And you guys thought their breakup was a real big tear fest. Anyway in the next chapter Harold finds out about the accident, and comes back home. When he runs into Arnold let's just say it's going to be a rough fight, and one of these guys are going to take a trip to the ER. Trust me things are really about to shake, rattle, and roll. Stay tuned. As for Helga's survival, I'm not saying a word Nuh uh. I'm not telling, read the next one. 


	7. When dreams fade 7

When Dreams fade 7  
  
Author's Notes: I'm here with a whole new chapter. I love the fact that you guys love this pairing. I have no problems with Helga and Arnold being a couple, and that's one of the reasons that I watch the cartoon. However, I'm different, and I love to write stories that are far from the norm. Thus, I came up with this little idea. I mean it's nice to dream, and want certain things, but the fact of the matter is that sometimes you don't always get what you want. So hopefully you guys/gals can understand why I wanted to write something so different. Personally I like the direction this story is taking, and I'm not just saying that because I wrote the darn thing. If this was someone else's story I would like it just the same, and I hope that you guys like it as well.  
  
Disclaimer: What do you want me to say? Do you want to hear me say that none of these characters belong to me? Well they don't. I don't own nothing. Ya hear me. NOTHING.  
  
Dedications: This chapter is dedicated to Puppiescute, Cam, silver sprite, and everyone else that reviewed. I'm glad that you all like my story. Thanks for sticking around.  
  
  
  
Arnold was lying asleep in his bed, when the sound of the telephone ringing woke him up. He immediately knew who it was, because only Gerald had his new phone number. He had called Gerald earlier to tell him about his little run in with Helga, but Gerald hadn't made it back home when he called.  
  
Arnold threw off the covers from his legs, and walked over to the phone lazily. He picked up the receiver, and placed it to his ear. He mumbled into the phone, and he listened, as Gerald started ranting and raving into the phone.  
  
"Hey man. Are you awake? There's something that I wanted to tell you. You're not going to believe it man."  
  
"Gerald it's two o'clock in the morning."  
  
"Look man, something bad has happened."  
  
"Let me guess. You and Phoebe got into another fight?" He said defectively.  
  
"No it's not Phoebe. It's Helga."  
  
"I just saw her today at the grocery market. Didn't you get my message?" He mentioned.  
  
"Really? Actually I haven't checked my messages yet."  
  
"Yeah. We had an argument about two seconds after we saw each other. Did you know that she didn't even know about the letters that I gave Harold to give to her?"  
  
"She's been in an accident Arnold." Gerald said plainly.  
  
"What? That's not funny Gerald." Arnold said as he felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
"It wasn't meant as a joke. I just got through talking to Phoebe, and the hospital called her earlier today. Helga has been in a very bad car wreck, and it seemed like Phoebe was the only one that they could get in contact with. It's pretty bad."  
  
"What hospital is she in?" Arnold said fearfully.  
  
"Memorial Hospital."  
  
"What about Harold? He's supposed to be her boyfriend. Why didn't they call him?"  
  
"Phoebe told me that he had just moved to Dallas, and that they couldn't get in contact with him."  
  
"I guess I'll head out there, before it gets too late."  
  
"Phoebe is going to fly out tonight, and she should be there sometime in the morning. Could you do me a favor man?"  
  
"Yeah what's up man?"  
  
"Could you stay with Phoebes? This whole thing is tearing her apart, and I don't want her to be alone."  
  
"Yeah. Sure. I'll call you if there's any changes."  
  
"Hey Arnold. Are you going to be O.K.?"  
  
"I don't know Gerald. I don't know."  
  
Arnold hung up the phone, and he walked over to his dresser. He pulled out his clothes, and quickly dressed into the first thing that he could. He couldn't believe that Helga was lying in some hospital bed. She was just talking to him hours ago, and now she was severely hurt.  
  
He thought about the things that he said to her, a sudden wave of guilt washed over him. He kept thinking that if he were a bit more polite, maybe she wouldn't have left the grocery store angry. So in essence, he realized that this accident could have been his fault.  
  
He wondered why he had acted so mean to her. It wasn't like it was her fault that she never received those letters all those years ago. If anyone was to blame, then Harold was the one to blame. For some strange reason his emotions got the best of him, and he took out all of his frustrations out on Helga. He had been wrong, and now he felt like as if he'd never have the chance to make amends. He couldn't let things linger the way they were, and he wasn't about to lose Helga twice without revealing his true feelings to her.  
  
There was a reason why he invited her to go to Paris years ago, and that was because he was really falling in love with the skinny girl with pigtails. He loved her then, and deep down in his heart he knew that he still had that love for her.  
  
It literally tore him up inside when she declared her love to Harold. The man lied, cheated and stole to get what he wanted. Harold used Arnold's words as his own, and he in turn got the girl. Maybe this time things will be different. Harold's away in Dallas, but Arnold was right there. That had to count for something. Right?  
  
He may have fought with Helga before she got hurt, but he wanted to make amends. So he quickly dressed and then he grabbed his car keys from his dresser. He then made his way to the hospital, with the hopes of apologizing to her before it was too late. Hopefully Helga would pull through this, and make it out all right.  
  
  
  
Harold was on his way back home, after he heard the news of Helga's accident. He had been at his new house in Dallas when his cell phone ranged. Phoebe called him to let him know that Helga was in the hospital. In no time after that he went to the nearest ATM machine, and withdrew some cash for a plane ticket. Fortunately there were still some seats left when he bought his airline tickets.  
  
For some odd reason he kept thinking that he was going to lose Helga, and more than once he had to readjust his thinking. He was positive that he didn't want to lose Helga, but lately it seemed like she was getting further and further from him. He recognized the fact that he had screwed things up with her once before, and he wasn't ready to lose her a second time. He wasn't ready to lose her forever. He loved her, and there was nothing else in his life that meant as much as she did. He wondered if she had been thinking about him when she was in the accident, and that thought was too much for Harold to take. He looked at his palms, and he cried.  
  
  
  
It has been two days since the accident, and. Helga was still in the recovery room. Things were still touch and go, and Helga's recovery was uncertain. Arnold and Phoebe were seated in the waiting room of the emergency room, and they were waiting to speak to the doctor. For the past 28 hours Helga had been in the operating room. They didn't know the extent of her injuries, and they were eagerly awaiting any kind of news from the doctor. So they waited.  
  
Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. There still wasn't any word from the doctor, and before long Harold came running into the waiting room. He scanned the crowded room, until his eyes settled on the dark haired woman with the wire rimmed glasses. He ran up to her, and grabbed her by the arms. He started to shake her roughly, and Phoebe could do nothing but cry.  
  
"Phoebe how is she damn it?" Harold screamed in her face.  
  
"I. I. I." She stammered.  
  
"Tell me now Damn it!" He screamed frantically.  
  
Arnold was on the other the other side of the room when Harold came into the waiting room. For a brief instant his heart stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't expect to him to come this early, and he wasn't the same fat bully that he remembered as a child. He had changed a lot, and he was now more muscular than he had ever been. So the contrast with the muscular man, shaking the petite woman was enough to make Arnold approach his former schoolmate.  
  
"She doesn't know anything man. Why don't you just leave her alone." Arnold said as he approached Harold.  
  
Harold looked around the room, and his eyes settled on Arnold. For a second he felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He couldn't believe his eyes, and so he turned his head to look back at Phoebe. She was still crying, and so he turned his eyes back towards the blonde man. He could do nothing but stare at him, as he made his way to a chair that was along the wall. He sat in the chair, and looked at the man that was responsible for all of this mess.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harold asked simply.  
  
"Phoebe called me. She told me about the accident."  
  
As if on cue, Phoebe sat down next to Harold. He grabbed her hand, and then he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Phoebes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, but I'm sure you can understand how frustrating this all is. Have you heard anything from the doctors?"  
  
"No. They're still in the operating room."  
  
"Operating room?" Harold said through a batch of tears.  
  
He felt like he was the one that was about to die. How could this have happened? He wanted to believe that this was some terrible dream, and that he would wake up any moment. Helga had to have surgery, and there was a part of him that blamed himself. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that things were going to be all right. He wanted Helga by his side as if nothing bad had ever happened. Why was any of this happening? What did Helga do to deserve this? Harold would be willing to trade places with her if he could, but the chances of that ever happening was pretty slim.  
  
Suddenly a doctor dressed in a white smock, came out of the room. They looked at the doctor as he called out to Phoebe. When Phoebe heard her name, she stood up from her chair and made her way to the doctor. Both Arnold and Harold followed closely behind her, in order to hear what the doctor was saying.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Phoebe asked.  
  
The doctor looked at both Harold and Arnold, and then he set his eyes back on Phoebe.  
  
"It's all right. This is Harold, Helga's fiancé, and this is Arnold. He's a childhood friend. So, is there any change? Will she be all right?"  
  
"Helga has sustained some pretty serious injuries. There was some slight trauma to the head, but it's not serious enough to worry about. However, there is one thing that we're really concerned with, and that's the internal injuries that she has sustained. There was some internal bleeding, and we have done everything that we can do in that aspect. She also has two broken ribs, and one of which has punctured a rather large hole in her right lung. Our surgical team was able to successfully suture up the wound, but it's still a matter of time before we'll see any kind of improvement. If things go from bad to worse, Helga may need to be put on a list for a lung transplant. The sooner that this is done, the better her chances will of getting a donor in time. She's been put under heavy sedation, and she'll be out for the next two or three days. She won't be able to have visitors, until she is awake. So it might be a good idea, to go home and get some rest. If there's any changes we'll call you, but if you'd rather stay here then there's no problem with that. Does anyone have any questions?"  
  
"Will she need any more surgeries?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Helga won't need anymore surgeries, unless her right lung deteriorates."  
  
"Damn it! This isn't happening!" Harold suddenly yelled out.  
  
"Harold I know this is very for you, but I'm positive that Helga's going to be fine. Fortunately she was able to get here early, and we were able to help her the best way that we could. I'm positive that she will be fine. If you have any more questions, then don't hesitate to ask me." The doctor said in hopes of calming down Harold.  
  
"All right thanks." Harold said.  
  
He walked away from the doctor, and took a seat in the same chair that he had occupied earlier. He looked at the doctor, who was now leaving. Then his eyes settled on Arnold. He couldn't believe that the young blonde man was here right now, and he couldn't resist the feeling of jealousy coursing through his body. How could he compete with a man that looked like him? Harold couldn't believe that this skinny little kid grew up to look as good he did. He suddenly realized that he didn't have a chance in hell with Helga, especially with Arnold looking as good as he did. He reasoned that once Helga saw the blonde man, then she would fall in love with him all over again. Harold couldn't take that, and so he stood up. He began walking towards the exit, and then he stopped when heard Phoebe's voice.  
  
"Harold where are you going?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Harold looked at Arnold, who now was standing in a far corner. He suddenly felt tears falling from his eyes, as he continued to stare at Arnold.  
  
"I'm going to go home." He said plainly.  
  
"Why? You just got here."  
  
Harold looked down at his feet, too ashamed of tears falling down his face.  
  
"I can't compete with that."  
  
"Harold what are you talking about?"  
  
"I can't compete with Arnold. She's loved him longer than she's ever loved me." He said quietly.  
  
"That's a bunch of bull, and you know it. You can't just give up now just because Arnold walked through those doors. You're stronger than that, and we both know it. Helga loves you, and I know that because she has told me so. You better not give up on her, because if you do then it was really you that didn't love her." Phoebe said angrily.  
  
"But I do, and that's why I have leave. I want her to be happy, and if Arnold is the one that will make her happy then I won't get in the way."  
  
"Where in the hell have you been for the last ten years? Helga loves you. If you can't see that, then you're one very blind man. If you walk out of that door, then you're not the man that Helga said you were."  
  
"Then what kind of man did she say I was?"  
  
"She said that you were a man that she could always rely on. She said that she could trust you to be there whenever she needed you."  
  
"Well that shows just how much you know. I'm sure she told you that I lied to her."  
  
"I know all about that Harold, but you should leave the past in the past. Don't do this. Helga loves you, and if you leave then that would break her heart."  
  
"I'm sorry Phoebe, but I don't have any more strength left in me for this. I have to leave."  
  
"Fine. Run away. I mean that's what you always do right? When we were kids, and you got hurt what did you do? You always ran home crying to mommy. Isn't that right?"  
  
"I'm not running away Phoebe!" Harold yelled.  
  
All eyes turned to them, and Harold noticed that Arnold was now making his way over to them.  
  
"That's exactly what you're doing Harold! You're running away again, just like the time when you ran away to Dallas."  
  
Arnold stood next Phoebe, and looked at both Phoebe and Harold.  
  
"Phoebe, is everything all right?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's just peachy. Right Harold?" Phoebe said as she walked away.  
  
Arnold looked at Harold, and was at a loss for words.  
  
"I should go." Harold stated.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between the two men, and they stood there staring each other. They were mentally sizing up the other, and then Harold turned around to leave.  
  
"You're leaving?" Arnold said as he grabbed Harold by the arm, and turned him back towards him.  
  
"Yes. I'm leaving. When Helga wakes up, could you tell her that I'm sorry?"  
  
"Why would I do a thing like that?" Arnold asked sarcastically.  
  
"Look I'm just asking you do this one little thing for me."  
  
"Just like the time when I asked you to give Helga those letters, and what do you do? It certainly didn't involve you doing what I asked you to do. Now did it?"  
  
"You were just waiting to throw that back in my face. Weren't you?"  
  
"What's wrong? Is the truth actually hurting you?" Arnold asked.  
  
Harold felt his face tighten into a frown, and he felt his hands clenching into a tight fist.  
  
"If you know what's good for you, then you'd better leave me the hell alone."  
  
"Why? So that you can just walk out of here without thinking about anybody's feelings, but your own. Right Harold?"  
  
"Go to hell Arnold. I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you."  
  
"That's right. You don't have to explain a damn thing to me. Just so that you know, I'm here for Helga, and I have every intention of making her mine. You screwed me around the first time, and I'm not about to lose her again to you."  
  
"You've never had her, and you never will."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. One simple touch from me, and I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hands."  
  
"If you even think about touching her, I'll kill you."  
  
"I will make her mine, and I don't have to lie about it either."  
  
"Shut up!" Harold yelled.  
  
"I'm going to do things to her, that she has only dreamed about. Things that you were too afraid to do, and if you think."  
  
Arnold's speech was suddenly cut off, when Harold slammed one of his big massive fists in his face. The punch sent Arnold sprawling across the floor, and Harold was on top of him in no time. He continually threw punch after punch, wanting to ruin his pretty boy face.  
  
Suddenly there were three orderlies trying to break up the fight, and they somehow managed to pull Harold off of Arnold. He struggled to get away from the three men that were now holding him back, and he watched on with heated anger as Arnold stood up.  
  
"That was real mature Harold. Real mature you bastard."  
  
Just then an orderly came into the room with a cart full of surgical supplies, and was in the mist of walking right behind Arnold when Harold stuck out again. Harold broke free from the three men, and then he tackled Arnold to the ground, which sent him careening into the surgical cart. They landed on the floor with a sickening thud, and Harold punched and punched until Arnold was bleeding profusely.  
  
Arnold tried everything that he could to get away from Harold, and he reached out his arms to find something that he could use to fight back. When his hands settled on a silver metal tray, he grabbed it firmly and brought it over Harold's head as hard as he could. Harold stumbled back a little, and then he continued his attack like a mad man.  
  
Arnold noticed that Harold was angered even more, because of his attack on him. He stretched out his hands, looking for some kind of weapon to use on the brute. Finally his hands settled on something round and skinny. He tried to look up to see what item he was holding in his hands, but he couldn't tell because both of his eyes were beginning to swell shut.  
  
However, Arnold grabbed the item as tightly as he could, and then he thrust the item outwardly in Harold's direction. Suddenly, Harold hit him in the nose powerfully instantly breaking it. Arnold lost consciousness, and the orderlies were finally able to break him away from Arnold's broken body.  
  
Phoebe was at Arnold's side in no time, and she tried to get him to wake up. Harold on the other hand was still struggling with the orderlies that were holding him back. At first there were only three men holding on to him, and now there was five men holding him back. He looked on as Arnold regain consciousness, and he became enraged again.  
  
Phoebe looked at Harold, and began to get angry.  
  
"What in the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"I'm going to kill that bastard!" He shouted as he advanced closer to Arnold taking the orderlies with him. Being a football player had some of its advantages.  
  
"You've done enough Harold. Why don't you just leave? Maybe Helga's better off without you in her life, if you're going to act like some wild animal!"  
  
There was some truth in what Helga was saying, and that fact was something that had managed to hurt him in more ways than one. He calmed down considerably, and he felt the ordlies loosen their grips on him.  
  
"You're right Phoebe. I'll leave. Just tell Helga that I love her, and that I always will. You tell her that for me."  
  
The orderlies suddenly began talking among themselves, and then they were suddenly approaching Harold again. Harold noticed them approaching him, and he threw out his hands defensively.  
  
"I'm leaving. I'm leaving. You don't have to worry about me."  
  
"Look we need you to sit down for one minute."  
  
"Look, I'm fine. I said that I was going to leave, and that's what I'm going to do."  
  
"But sir, we need to."  
  
"I'm leaving!" Harold yelled.  
  
Suddenly Harold started to feel funny. He felt a sudden rush travel to his head, and he became somewhat dizzy. He stumbled backwards, but one of the orderlies caught him from behind. Harold couldn't understand why he was feeling this way, and then he suddenly felt a sharp stinging pain in his stomach.  
  
"I'm not feeling too good." He said as he swallowed the large lump in his throat.  
  
When he lowered his eyes to the spot where his belly was hurting, and he noticed that there was a scalpel sticking out of his stomach. He noticed that the blade was lodged all the way into his belly, leaving only the handle sticking out. The odd thing Harold noticed was there wasn't a lot of blood on his shirt. He looked at all the concerned faces, and was shocked to see that even Arnold looked concerned. He saw their faces, but he couldn't hear their voices. He couldn't understand what was going on, and he looked at Phoebe hoping that she had some kind of answers.  
  
"How in the hell did that happen?" Harold asked confusedly.  
  
Suddenly Harold's eyes rolled back into his head, and he passed out before anyone could grab him. Unfortunatly he landed on his stomach, which made the scalpel go deeper into his stomach.  
  
Arnold stood up uneasily, and looked on as Harold was rushed into the emergency room. An overwhelming feeling of guilt came over him, and he suddenly felt hot tears fall down his face.  
  
"What have I done?" He asked himself.  
  
He looked over at Phoebe who was standing alone, and crying into her hands. He grabbed at his chest, which was now hurting. He walked out of the waiting room, and headed back to his car. He kept thinking that maybe he was wrong to push Harold's buttons. It was clear that Harold was in love with Helga, and now Harold was lying in the emergency room because of him. What if Harold was severely hurt, would Helga ever forgive him?  
  
"My god, what have I done?" He silently asked himself again.  
  
As he walked to his car, his head suddenly became fuzzy. He then tried to open his car door, but before he could he fainted right there on the cold ground. He tried to get up, but he couldn't move. He heard concerned voices coming in his direction, but they soon faded away. Then he closed his eyes, and this time he didn't get back up. Tonight there was going to be another person lying in the emergency room, and there was nothing that anybody could do to change that either.  
  
  
  
Argggghhhh! First Helga, then Harold, and now Arnold. Puppiescute, I know that you thought only Arnold was going to be in the E.R. but I didn't want the story that predictable. So I thought that I would put in a little twist. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be good. Phoebe calls Gerald, and he makes arrangements to go to the hospital. Somebody goes into a comma, and Olga makes an appearance. So stay tuned to the next chapter. It's getting good huh? 


End file.
